Love You but Hate You
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: REWRITE! Keiko is Hokuto's fiance, right? Through the years, her heart had changed...hardened and turned to ice. Can the teenage werewolf melt the layers of ice? based on cresent moon 4 r&r! KeikoxAkira


hey, i just wanted to re-make this one-shot...so i hope you enjoy this one much more than the previous one

disclaimer: do not own cresent moon...it belogns to the red company/ takamura matsuda and haruko iida

* * *

Keiko walked down the quiet halls thinking about what she just saw. 'Can…that really be Shiraishi?' She shook her head slowly and pushed the door open.

"Come on, Mahiru. Come tell us more stories about Nozomu and Company." Junko, Mahiru's friend, dragged the girl from her seat and onto the tatame.

"Yep, no more weird talking to yourself, get over here!" another girl smiled. Keiko simply stared down and walked off to a corner where she had been staying for a while.

"Hey! Welcome back, Himura!" Mahiru greeted cheerfully, or at least as cheerfully as she can get from her point.

Keiko didn't reply and walked onwards, uncaring about the other girls. "What's with little Miss Attitude?" Junko sneered.

"Oh, give it up, Junko." One smiled.

"Scary." Another remarked. Keiko went to her corner and kneeled down. She has always been separated from groups. Alone…like always. It's nothing new to her. Not anymore at least.

"Oh. I think it'll be okay." she heard Mahiru continue.

"So, uh, what's the name of the shop? Is it closed to the school?" one asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh." Mahiru answered. "It's called the Moonshine."

'Moonshine. Moonlight. Hmm.' Keiko pondered. 'Now that I think about it, I think Hokuto called them…what was it? The Lunar Race, or something like that?' Keiko peered behind slightly. A worried look cast on her face.

"Wow…the Moonshine, huh? What a pretty name." They murmured. Mahiru caught Keiko looking at them. Was it just her or was there a yearning look on Keiko's face?

"Urm, urm…I live and work there, you see, Himura." Mahiru included Keiko into the conversation. Keiko's eyes widen when she was brought into the talk. Keiko looked away, unwilling to answer. The girls started to crows around her asking her questions about those boys. "W-well…the way they have the lighting in the store…well, they use this really soft blue light, you see…it's really amazing! Almost like being in the ocean when you're there." Mahiru explained. She closed her eyes, picturing the under water scene. "Almost like…you're at the bottom of the sea…and there's just this one ray of moonlight that shines its way down to you."

"Oh, wow…and those boys sing down there, huh?" Junko swooned as the others followed her lead. "Nozomu and Akira and Misoka." The murmured dreamily.

"I can't even begin to imagine why they sing like that." Junko stated. Mahiru closed her eyes, like she was thinking deeply about something.

"Nozomu and Akira…who are they?" Keiko asked. 'Are they…the demons?' she thought. She stood up and entered the light. She leaned her hand against the wall, supporting her as she gazed down at the girl.

"They're the people who work with us at this place I help out at. Right now, they're in Kyoto on business, but…they dropped by to say hello and today we went around and saw the sights with them. You should have been there, Himura." Mahiru explained. Keiko drew back and entered the dark again; avoiding Junko's death glares. (But like she'd care about those glares at all.) "I see." She murmured half to herself. 'There's no way…no way an undiscerning girl like that could ever be a beast.' Keiko reasoned.

Keiko lay down and tried to sleep. Her wills to ignore the conversation became quite easy as her eyelids started to become heavy. Half listening to the girl's voice, she drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Keiko woke up to an annoying scream. Junko was waking up loudly again. She pushed herself up and gazed at herself in the mirror. 'I look like a complete mess…' she thought to herself trying to fix her messy hair. Struggling into her uniform, she decided to go on this trip the Nara Park. 'I'll see what I can learn.' She got out of the room and followed the others to the bus.

Keiko leaned back, her eyes spacing out as the guide ranted on about the place. 'Why did I decide to come again?' she thought to herself. They stopped at Nara Park and she noticed that Mahiru ran straight off the bus. Keiko walked down slowly and tried to find her in the crowd. 'If I don't turn in anything, Hokuto will do something rash.' She peered around.

Keiko found Mahiru with a boy and all the deer were crowding around him. Mahiru started to laugh and kneel down in the pain of laughter. Keiko backed behind and spied. 'I wonder who that boy is…he doesn't look like one of our students.' Keiko thought. 'Wonder if he's one of the people she works with…which would make him one of those beast? But…can I be that sure?' Keiko's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Wow. Those deer really, really like you don't they, Mitsuru?" Mahiru laughed. "Think it's because you're the Lunar Race?"

Keiko stifled her gasp. 'Then…that….that confirms it! The lunar Race?! Great! She just came right out and said it!' Keiko looked away. 'But…'

"It's frigging annoying, if you ask me." The boy, referred as Mitsuru, said. Mahiru started to ask questions and the conversation went on, but Keiko was deep in thought. A sudden vocal drifted to Keiko's ears.

"_Princess, Princess…why do you cry?_" Mahiru sang out. Keiko gasped suddenly. A pang in her heart shocked her. 'How…how does she know that song?!' Keiko's eyes widen in neither fear nor anxiety. Keiko's head whirled in blurs. She grabbed her head. "That song…" she whispered.

_In the Forest painted by the painted sun_

_I made a promise with a demon boy…_

Keiko fell into a distance reminisces. A voice called for her, a familiar voice. "Keiko…" the voice said happily.

"Onii, onni! Big Brother, Hokuto!" a young girl laughed. 'T-that's me…' tears started to well up Keiko's eyes. 'Back then, I – I – I used to be in love with Hokuto. So how…why? How did all this happen? Why did it all change?' Keiko thought.

She remembered, her sitting there helplessly, watching Hokuto's father die and when the Lunar Race appeared. 'Yes…I remember, the Lunar Race…it's _their_ fault! That's why Hokuto changed!' Keiko's eyes stared into nothingness as she thought about this. 'Hokuto…'

"Are you all right?" a hand suddenly waved in front of her. Keiko's eyes blinked and only then did she notice that she was crying. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked. Keiko bit off the will to stare at the boy's piercing. Keiko looked away quickly, unwilling to answer. 'What is he thinking? All of a sudden asking a stranger is she all right? And such a person question as well!'

"Your uniform…" he started. 'Great, a topic started on outfits…what next hairstyles?' she thought sarcastically. "My friend Mahiru has that uniform at her high school, too."

'This…is Shiraishi's friend?' Keiko thought, looking down.

"She's the one right there! She's my friend. Ever heard of her?" he pointed to Mahiru with his lollipop and smiled. "Does something hurt? Why don't we go sit down over there?" he added suddenly worried about her. Keiko flushed slightly and turned. "Oh, I know! Are you hungry?" he dug his hand into the bag he carried.

"Um, I – I'm fine, thank you." Keiko whispered. She forced her blush to go down as she started off while he shouted to Mahiru. Noticing that she was leaving, he quickly ran towards her. Suddenly appearing in front of her, he smiled. 'W-what was that just now?' Keiko thought, surprised and scared. 'How can someone move that quickly?' He took out a blue lollipop and smiled at her.

"TA-DA!" he showed the candy out like it was magic. Taking Keiko's hand he placed the candy I her hands. "I'm not sure what happened, but I want you to eat this and feel better, okay?" He closed Keiko's hand around the candy and held her hand in his. Ripping her hands away, Keiko quickly walked off holding the candy in her hands. She looked down and realized she was blushing once more.

Running, she let the wind whip her hair back blowing the sense out and into her. 'If that's a friend of Shiraishi, does it mean that he's a beast as well? But…he can't be…can he? He's such…a kind and gentle person. Well, I got what I need. Mahiru is definitely working _for_ or _with_ those demons…but – wait…can she…yes…I got it. Now I just need to confirm it.'

* * *

She followed Mahiru closely but made sure that she wouldn't see her. Drawing in her breath, she sang out the song. Mahiru seemed to have heard her voice because she spun around quickly. "Him – Himura?" she stuttered. "Where did you learn that song?" her face wasn't paled but it was close. Fear drew deep into her eyes.

Keiko's eyes showed no concern as she answered, "This is an old, old song about the capture of a certain demon. A song sung about a princess who was kidnapped by a brutal demon…he sought to force the princess to become his wife."

"What…what does that have to do with anything?" Mahiru inquired.

"Well," Keiko's voice loud and harsh. "I can't help to think that you're the 'princess' and those boys are the 'demons'!" Mahiru's eyes suddenly widen, fear spreading into every corner of her body.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't understand…Himura…" Mahiru stammered, a worried face came upon her.

"ANSWER ME!" Keiko demanded forcefully. "Why did you befriend those beasts?" Keiko touched the candy that that boy gave her.

"Himura…you know that song? Well, I don't think it's a song about a poor, kidnapped princess at all." Mahiru started.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I think…I think that the princess…I think that she…she…was actually in love with the demon!" Mahiru blurted out.

"What? How?" Keiko scoffed. "In love with a _demon_? That's just preposterous!" Keiko gripped the candy; the candy seemed to give her confidence and comfort in what she was doing.

"No…if two people have the same feelings for one another…it shouldn't matter if one's a demon or not!" Mahiru said. Keiko fought back a laugh.

"I see…so…is that…is that your answer? As the 'princess'?" Keiko asked. Her eyes glared down at Mahiru intensely.

Mahiru hesitated then said. "Himura…who…what…what are you…" her voice trailed off suddenly. Her eyes looked into the distance past. "That's right." She murmured half to herself, then louder she said, "Then…then Himura…you…you're a member of that?"

"That's right," she interrupted. "I am the seer for Dawn's Venus." Keiko paused for a while then continued. "As well as the fiancé of Hokuto Kouduki….whom I believe you've already met."

"The one who…who" Mahiru stammered, she didn't know what to say anymore. "Then please tell him…tell him to please help stop all this fighting! This bloodshed!" Keiko looked away.

"I heard that a demon hunt was supposed to commence at the Fushimi Shrine." Keiko whispered softly.

"Fushimi? A demon hunt?" Mahiru echoed in disbelief.

"If you don't get there fast…your dear friends might find themselves quite dead." Keiko went on, ignoring Mahiru's comment.

"W-why are you telling me these things? I thought you were on their side?" Mahiru said. 'What am I saying?' the princess thought. 'These are great help!'

'She's right…why am I telling her these things?' Keiko looked away sadly. "The person I once knew ceased to exist the day those demons showed up. And I…I guess I just don't know a thing about anything anymore," Keiko thought about the boy ho comforted her and gave her the candy. "About Hokuto…about you or those demons…or…or about myself."

"Don't say that!" Mahiru protested.

"Since we're classmates, I'm not going to tell Hokuto about you." Keiko suddenly changed the topic. "Now hurry up and go warn your friends!" then in a deadlier tone and a more serious tone, she warned, "Just remember that when we meet again…it'll be as enemies!"

Her voice froze Mahiru suddenly. Her icy voice sent chills up her spine. "HEEY! MAHIRU!" in the distance, her friends called her name. Keiko turned suddenly and ran. She ran on ignoring Mahiru's calls.

* * *

Keiko ran down the alley turning behind to make sure they didn't follow. Unnoticing, a car pulled up next to her. "I've been looking all over for you, Keiko! Get in!" her fiancé ordered. Keiko growled angrily and got in. Sitting down, she took out the blue lollipop that she received. "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet today."

"Is it wrong for me to think for a while?" Keiko snapped.

"You're usually blabbering about how much you despise Dawn's Venus." Hokuto replied coolly.

"I still don't care about this stupid 'club'." Keiko sneered.

"It's not a club." Hokuto sighed as he stopped at the shrine. Keiko got out of the car and headed towards the woods area. "Where are you going?"

"Out of sight." She retorted.

* * *

'That was a pointless battle.' Keiko thought as she fell down on her bed. Her eyes closed and she remembered the boy that gave her the candy was there. Keiko sighed again and took out the candy. She twirled the candy between her index finger and thumb. A slight temptation to eat it overwhelmed her suddenly. She picked on the wrapper and peeled it off.

'I haven't ate one like this…for very long.' Keiko realized as she hesitantly placed the candy in her mouth. A sweet, watery sensation shot through her mouth and blazed down her throat.

_"I want you to eat this and feel better."_ His words echoed in her head.

When she finally finished to candy, she, for once in a very long time, smiled happily. The smile was crooked and felt strange. She pulled her jacket over her and walked out of the apartment and into the streets.

'Where's those candy?' She thought. Giving up, she finally asked the clerk. "Excuse me, would be carrying these brand of candy?" she asked showing him the wrapper. "It's not like I'm addicted, it's just…that I'm repaying someone, is all." she added quickly. The clerk nodded and brought out a box. She pulled out a lollipop, paying no heed to the color, and paid for it then left.

* * *

Keiko yawned and walked sleepily up the roof stairs. She staggered up in a crooked form. Grabbing on to the rail for support, she pulled her way up. Her muscles and joints were sore from something. She didn't know why but it hurts. She leaned on the rail on the roof and peered down. The wind blew her dark brown hair into her eyes. She took out the lollipop she bought and twirled it again. She was thinking about the boy again…and during the thinking, she didn't realize that Mahiru was behind her.

"Himura…" Mahiru panted. "I finally found you. Why won't you just hear me out for one second?" Keiko turned around and leaned back against the rail.

"Sheesh, haven't you informed all your little friends about me yet?" she sneered.

"Inform my friends? Why would I do that? Besides, you didn't even show up at Fushimi, Himura." Mahiru remarked innocently.

"OH, I was there, all right." Keiko murmured. "I just didn't show myself to the lot of you, is all."

"I'm not just going to nod my head and accept that we're enemies because you say so!" Mahiru cried out furiously. 'She…wants to be my friend?' Keiko held back on her comment and went to her next line.

"I can keep telling him all you want me to…but he doesn't hear anything I say." Keiko laughed bitterly.

"But why not? He's your fiancé, isn't he?" Mahiru protested.

"All he sees me as anymore…is a pawn in this war." Her bittersweet tone continued through her voice. "But more important…should you really be here with the likes of me? If your friends find out…they're sure to brand you a traitor." Keiko ignored Mahiru's "How terrible!" statement and walked passed her.

"Himura, wait!" Mahiru gasped. Keiko turned slightly and threw the lollipop she has been carrying over to Mahiru. Taken by surprise, Mahiru almost dropped it.

"Here…could you give this back for me? To that boy?" Keiko requested. 'It's so stupid…I don't even know his name.'

"That boy? Are you talking about Akira?" Mahiru gripped to candy tightly. Keiko headed down then murmured softly,

"So his name…is Akira, huh?" she walked down the stairs without a second thought.

* * *

Keiko thought back on what she said. "All he sees me as anymore is a pawn in this war." Keiko looked up to her ceiling biting back the unwanted pain of loneliness. 'Is that really the truth?' Keiko crawled into her bed and pulled the blanket over her head.

'Am I really…all that to him?' Keiko thought sadly. Suddenly, Akira's face popped into mind. Keiko shook her head furiously and kept her heart still. 'What is this? Why am I always thinking of him…or reminded of him.' Keiko brushed a stray tear away causing her skin to redden afterwards.

"I'm just a pawn…and nothing else…I'm no longer…his lover." Keiko whispered sadly.

**

* * *

**

**After School**

Keiko forced herself out of her seat and walked out of the classroom. A large crowd suddenly caught her attention. Keiko sighed. Another thing she wasn't included in, she doesn't give a damn about it. All she heard above those loud screams were "Akira's" and "Party". Keiko walked pass, her face bearing no emotions.

"I hope you come too, Himura!" Akira smiled, suddenly in front of her. Keiko backed up, scared all of sudden. A blush started to rise up her cheeks. Mahiru ran towards them and laughed nervously.

"W-would you do something about him please, Shiraishi?" Keiko growled, her voice disguised with anger.

"So…Himura, I hope you'll come join us for Akira's Birthday as well." Mahiru changed the subject.

"Are you serous?" Keiko snapped. "You've got no one to blame but yourself you know." Keiko's eyes blazed with a strange fiery. 'Why does she want me to come?'

"U-huh. I believe in you, Himura." Mahiru gave a sweet smile as Keiko walked away.

* * *

Keiko didn't bother to change she was exhausted. Hokuto didn't bother to pick her up so she ran all her way to her apartment to change. She looked at the clock and gasped. A good half-hour started without her already. Keiko grunted angrily and muttered a few curses under her breath.

She decided that she wouldn't go. "If I have the power of prophecy, then why didn't I see this coming?" she grumbled angrily to herself. She slipped suddenly, landing on her rear. She picked up the object that caused her fall and was about to toss it across the room. "Wait…this…is my childhood book." Keiko looked at the book. "_Cinderella_."

She snorted in half laughter and half anger. "Dreams come true?" Keiko asked to herself. "Whatever." She placed the book down. "There never was a Prince Charming…or a glass slipper, or a fairy godmother." Keiko murmured to herself. "Then…why did I like this book so much?"

'I was a dreamer. And just like all the other dreamers, I looked for Prince Charming. And I thought I found him in Hokuto…but now…now he's nothing but a bloodthirsty beast. He's no better then those demons…' she looked down fighting away the tears and swallowing them. 'But…not all demons are like that…not Akira.' Keiko slapped her head angrily.

"That's it, I don't give a damn about what I'm wearing." Keiko got up huffily and stormed out her apartment and towards the Moonshine.

* * *

Keiko panted as she walked down the stairs. The downward movement relaxed her stiffened and tired muscles. Suddenly, she found herself seeing Mahiru. Mahiru smiled all of a sudden then shouted loudly behind her back, "AKIRA! QUICK!"

"What are you doing, Shiraishi?" she asked angrily. Akira suddenly appeared holding her hand.

"Wow. Thanks so much for coming today!" Akira smiled. "You have no idea how happy that makes me! Oh! Whoops! Come in, come in!" Keiko gave him a confused and dazed look as Akira brought her in.

Keiko looked in; her eyes widen as she saw Misoka and Nozomu. 'I…no…I have to leave…they…' Keiko wriggled out of Akira's grasp.

"I…no…I'm sorry…I can't after all. I want to go home." She muttered lamely.

"What?" Akira's voice was hurt and confused. "But why? You just got here." He held on to Keiko tightly.

"LET ME GO!" she pushed Akira away and started up the stairs. Keiko regretted her action, but what was she to do?

"Stop." A voice ordered. Keiko looked up trying to see who the speaker is. 'I-it's Mitsuru…the tengu.' Keiko informed herself. Mitsuru loomed over her; his eyes glinting a murderous glare at her that cause her to freeze. Keiko shook out of it and started to run back down but Mitsuru grabbed her arm tightly, unwilling to let go. His nails dug into her flesh but Keiko was too scared to scream out even in pain.

"STOP IT!" Mahiru suddenly interfered and protected Keiko, holding her arm defensively.

"Ahh…Shiraishi?" Keiko couldn't help herself but to think why she was doing this. Mitsuru's eyes glinted with hatred and anger.

"Move!" he commanded. His voice dripped with venom.

"NO! I WON'T!" Mahiru cried.

"That girl you're protecting…is she one of them? One of Dawn's Venus?" Mitsuru started to change into his demon form. Marks appearing on his face as his eyes changed. His nails started to get longer and sharpen.

"No…no, Mitsuru! She's not!" Mahiru fidgeted as Mitsuru started to change slightly. Keiko frowned. "She's just my friend, okay?"

"It's all right, Shiraishi." Keiko whispered. Mahiru turned back surprised at the girl's action.

"He's right." Keiko laughed softly. "I'm your enemy." Caught in her own words, she didn't notice Akira behind her. "I came here today for one reason…to spy on you." She flipped her hair as she said it.

Akira felt his heart crash slightly the rear back. "To…to spy?" he repeated. Keiko turned back with her eyes widen in fear. 'H-he heard that!' Keiko felt her heart drop suddenly. 'No! I take it back!' she shouted to herself. Keiko turned her head away; she couldn't stand Akira's accusing eyes any longer.

"Stop it, Mitsuru!" Mahiru suddenly speed in front of Keiko until Mitsuru knock her away. "KYA!" Mahiru started to fall towards the brick wall. In an inhumanly speed, Akira caught the princess before any damage was done on her. Paying no heed to Mahiru's condition, he grabbed Keiko's wrist causing pain rise up to her elbow.

"No! Don't, Mitsuru!" Mahiru shouted. Mitsuru was ready to strike a final blow down on the girl, but his hand would come down.

"What the?!" he hissed.

"Stop it, Mitsuru." Akira's voice was ice cold.

"Akira?!" Mitsuru snarled. He looked down angrily then sighed. "Let me go. Like I said. I get it." He walked onwards, uncaring about them anymore. "Despite everything that we've ever said…we only stick to our beliefs when it suits our purposes, right? You say we're friends…that we're family and all that…that we stick together. But when it comes down to it…whatever, man. I get it now." A whirlwind appeared from nowhere catching them all unexpectedly. "FROM NOW ON, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT TO DO, THE WAY I WANT TO DO IT!"

Akira ran towards the girls and shields them. "MITSURU!" Mahiru hollered. "No, MITSURU! WAIT!" Mitsuru looked back suddenly filled with remorse; he fought it away and continued with his actions despite Mahiru's cries.

Keiko's eyes widen, an unusual fear pounded in her heart. 'Is this fear?' Keiko thought. Akira gripped Keiko tighter. The wind lashed at them furiously. Akira looked at Keiko and smiled a comforting smile. For a moment, Keiko smiled back. But suddenly, the wind picked up all of a sudden causing them all a great shock. The wind finally died down as Mahiru picked up a black feather.

Her eyes cast a sad look down at the feather. She sighed. Why does he always run away? Why is he always like that?

"Are you all right?" Akira asked the shocked girl. She nodded barely.

"What are you going to do to me?" she breathed.

"Why, nothing of course!" he smiled pleasantly. Keiko gasped.

"But…why not?"

"Because I don't see you as my enemy at all, Himura. And because I think you're a good person. Oh, that reminds me…what's your real name, Himura?"

"What? How dare you?!" Keiko blushed. "And just how would you know about that, anyway?!" Akira smiled and took the lollipop out of his pocket and twirled it playfully.

"Thank you very much for this…you gave this to me…in repayment for the one I gave you back in Kyoto, right? Only the color's different."

'Darn! The color's red…the one he gave me was blue!' she remembered. The sweet, watery taste suddenly hit her mouth.

"Plus, you even came by to celebrate my birthday with me." He held the candy in front of Keiko. "'Fess up, you were just making up all that spy stuff, right?" he offered the candy back to her. He grabbed her slightly injured arm and held the candy closer to her.

"OH, just stop." Keiko looked away blocking his hand away. "How dare you presume to judge me!"

"Come on, Himura…what's your real name, huh?" Akira inquired.

"K-Keiko." She stammered.

"I'll call you Keiko from now on, okay?" the girl swung her hand and grabbed the lollipop angrily.

"Hmmph! Suit yourself!" She walked off without a word of goodbye or thank you.

* * *

Keiko fell down on her bed, half-asleep. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why do I always push people I love away?" She shook her head. "What am I saying? I don't – " she couldn't bring herself to say it. "_Do_ I?"

The next day, Keiko can barely get up. Her wound was a mere scratch, but that wasn't keeping her down. Her emotions were. Her head blazed in fiery fire. Headaches came and go but she still couldn't move.

Her heart pounded as she thought of Akira. She traced the invisible design on her pillow and sighed. Lately, she has been dazed or thinking about something else. No – not something…someone. She has been thinking of Akira.

The rain fell steadily down the window panel as she pushed herself up. She couldn't get up completely, but she doesn't care. She fell down again, tired. Keiko was drained from all her energy. After what had happened at Moonshine, she still felt feeble.

But…the sensation of Akira holding her close to him…that felt…different. She remembered how Hokuto had forced a kiss on her. Keiko gripped her pillow tightly and tossed it across the room. 'Damn you, Hokuto.' She thought. Keiko frowned. 'Why did I ever say yes?'

Keiko grabbed a jacket and walked out into the rain. She felt the rain drench her skin. The cold sensation washing away everything. Her fears, her pain, her happiness – everything. She carried the small lollipop that Akira returned to her. Walking down the bridge, she leaned against the rail while people walked passed her.

She held it tightly and fingered the plastic wrapper. "What…what am I doing? Holding on to something as pathetic as this…" she whispered. But…this gave her a slight happiness; a remembrance of Akira. A car suddenly stopped behind her. Keiko whirled around in surprise. "Hokuto!"

"What the heck are you doing in a place like this?" Hokuto asked. 'So now I have no freedom whatsoever?' Keiko bit back her comment.

"It's none of your business!" She blocked Hokuto's out-stretched hand. Hokuto grabbed Keiko's arm and dragged her towards the car. When that happened, the lollipop dropped near her foot. Keiko made useless attempts to grab it…but Hokuto was just too strong. Her eyes widen as she saw Hokuto step on it…deliberately. Keiko gasped as Hokuto picked her up despite her kicking fit and dropped her in. "H-HOW DARE YOU?"

Keiko looked desperately at the crushed candy, ignoring Hokuto's words. Her eyes focused on the candy. A pain welled up in her heart. 'AKIRA!' a fear came to her. 'What if I can never see her again?' Keiko gave Hokuto an angry glare.

"Here. At least dry off your face and hair." He handed her a towel as she snatched it from his hand. Her hand contacted something on the towel. Turning it around, she saw the embroidery.

'That embroidery of the Pleiades…it's…it's the towel that I gave to Hokuto on his birthday five years ago. She remembered her slaving over the needlepoint just to give it to him. Tears ran down her cheeks. 'W-who…'

"Why…why do you still have this…why are you still using something like this?" Keiko cried into the towel. "That's not fair…its jus totally not fair."

'Who…who do I love now?' she asked.

* * *

Akira walked out in the rain and looked at the lollipop. His eyes showed all the emotions that he carried. 'Who is that person…what's his relation with Keiko…and why…' he picked up the lollipop and looked up to the rain as if he were to shout angrily up to the sky. But what good will that do him.

'Keiko…' he thought once more before the tears started to run down his cheeks.

* * *

i hope you like this fic much better...please review and tell me what you think of it...btw, i think i came up with a Akira x Keiko fic...i'll post it up soon when i get around to write it...thankies!


End file.
